lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sick
Plot The episode begins with two girls bickering, where they are in a slasher-film fan chatroom on the internet. One user, known as "PsychoKiller", is found posting disturbing messages about murdering a five-year old girl, which scares the girls into calling the police. The screen name is traced to a Jeremy Ostilow, a husband and father of two. The police then break into the Ostilow family's home. The poster is revealed to be the son, Jeremy Ostilow Jr., aka J.J., who is taken into police custody for questioning. Following this and arguments with the father, J.J. is put into the adolescent ward of Bellevue. The detectives visit J.J.'s former school, where the principal says that J.J. had failing grades and once got into a fight with a school bully. When the school bully is questioned by the detectives, he claims that when J.J. and he fought, J.J. repeatedly screamed "rape", leading detectives to believe that J.J. was the victim of molestation. Dr. Huang visits J.J. in his facility and J.J. says that he was molested by billionaire Billy Tripley, who owned a toy store where Jeremy Ostilow Sr. worked. J.J. described the room as a magic kingdom. After describing the incident, J.J. said that after telling his parents, who went to Billy, they were paid off in exchange for their silence. Billy is arrested and taken into police custody for questioning. He denies them. Before a trial can come up, a video is released of J.J. recanting the allegations, saying that Billy did nothing, and he concocted the whole story. Immediately following this video, J.J. disappears. His father claims he is protecting him by keeping him away from the case and the press. The judge declares that Jeremy must produce his son as a material witness, but he refuses and is held in contempt of the court. With Jeremy refusing to do so, the case against Billy is dismissed with prejudice. Eventually J.J. is located at an uncle's house in Maine, but the two flee to Canada before they can be brought back to New York. However, during one of Billy's sleepovers, young April is shown to be a cancer patient who had been one of Billy's friends. Suddenly, it emerges from her family that Billy had sexually molested her. But, following a shoplifting incident conducted by her grandmother, Nora Hodges, it is revealed that that April never had cancer and Nora had used mercury poisoning on her for attention. The case against Billy is once again shown to be a fraud, with Nora being the mastermind of all this, creating false allegations against Billy. Nora is sentenced to life in prison for the cancer fraud and attempted murder in the first degree. The episode ends with Billy having a victory party, where he invites the media over. Stabler does not appear to be worried, insisting that they will get Billy. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Marlo Thomas as Defense Attorney Mary Clark * Peter Riegert as Defense Attorney Chauncey Zeirko * Peter Hermann as Defense Attorney Trevor Langan * Jill Marie Lawrence as Defense Attorney Cleo Conrad * Philip Bosco as Judge Joseph P. Terhune * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Stephen Gregory as Dr. Kyle Beresford Guest cast * Will Keenan as Billy Tripley * James Colby as Jeremy Ostilow * Shane Haboucha as Jeremy "J.J." Ostilow, Jr. * Madeleine Martin as April Hodges * Jennifer Van Dyck as Ann Ostilow * Cindy Williams as Nora Hodges * Kit Flanagan as Headmistress * Jamie Proctor as Goth Girl * Sarah Jane Everman as Preppy Girl * Tim Ewing as Jonas Haase * Ryan Simpkins as Lisette Ostilow * Nick Cubbler as Mitchell Edison * Suzanna Guzman as Gladis * Bill Hoag as Denver Detective * William Franke as Denver Uniform Officer * Ed Bogdanowicz as ESU #1 * Katie McGee as Reporter #1 * Alan Mozes as Reporter #2 References *Canada *Maine Quotes :Novak: Let's talk about the Tripley scam. :Nora: Well, that was April's lie. And I believed it. :Novak: We have the scrapbook. :looks on at Conrad, then turns to the ADA :Nora: Well, it's not as though he's an innocent victim, is it? He's a pedophile. He deserved it! :Novak: I'd just as soon clear this one off the books, so fill in the blanks and I won't charge you with the fraud counts related to it. :whispers into her client's ear, then turns to Novak :Conrad: It sounds like you know everything already. :Novak: Crime lab found a hair in April's underwear. :Nora: During the party, I snuck into his room, and I took it from his hairbrush. When they asked me for the clothes she'd been wearing, I'd already planted it. :Novak: Do you have any idea how much damage you've caused? :Nora: But you agree with me! He deserved it! :Novak: He deserves to go to jail! Thanks to you, he can claim he's the victim of a false allegation every time a legitimate one comes up in the future! :Nora: Sorry. :Novak: I don't believe you. But you'll have a good long time to pay for it in prison. :Conrad: We just made a deal. :Novak: I'm not charging her with fraud on Tripley. I'm charging her with fraud on the cancer scam. :Conrad: Münchausen. :Novak: Bull! She's been working this for a year. Totaling all the bake sales, canister donations, and Internet solicitations, she's bilked people out of 60 grand! :Conrad: What are you offering? :Novak: Not a thing. I'm taking you to trial. :Nora: Please! Please! Think of April! There is no one else to look after her! :Novak: You've gotta be kidding me! What you were doing nearly killed her! I'm charging you with fraud and attempted murder. :Nora: But you heard what she said! I'm sick! :Novak: No jury's that stupid. They'll see it wasn't Münchausen. Just pure unadulterated greed. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Background information and notes * This episode appears to be based on the charges of pedophilia levelled against late pop star Michael Jackson and many traits of the character Billy Tripley are similar to that of Jackson's. Jackson had never been convicted of the allegations. JJ's case seems to be based off the first of the allegations and April's case seems to be based on the last that would lead to a trial where Jackson was acquitted. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes